


Tumblr Drabbles

by hanxluke (merrylarry)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School AU, M/M, blushy luke, jock han, lab partners au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/hanxluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles from my Tumblr: silencedgays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst with a fluffy ending

“Luke, where are you going?” Han asked as he grabbed onto Luke’s shirtsleeve. Luke looked back at him and glared as he pulled his arm away.

“If I wanted you to know I would have told you,” Luke replied as he turned back around. Han stared at Luke’s back, he wanted – needed – him to turn around and say it was all a joke, that he was just kidding.

“Please, don’t go,” Han begged. Luke paused and huffed. He could hear the pain, and utter raw emotion in his voice. His normal joking self was replaced with this strained and frustrated version and he didn’t enjoy it one bit. And it was all because of him.

Luke, against his better judgement, slowly turned back to face Han. Han’s face brightened slightly with the hope that Luke would stay, just for one more night at least. “Why shouldn’t I go? Why shouldn’t I just leave you here alone and without me?”

Han froze. This would be the moment that he had dreaded for months. He’d have to express his feelings in a way that he never had before. He took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Luke’s.“Because…” he started, “because I need you, Luke. You are the only person I’ve ever felt this way about, and I’m not even sure I’m saying this right.” Luke’s eyes seemed to grow larger and larger as Han spoke, which prompted him to continue. “I love you.”

Luke didn’t speak. How could he? Those three little words hit him like a ton of bricks being dropped onto his chest. Of course he knew that Han cared about him, that much was obvious, but he never realized that true extent of his affection.

“You don’t have to say it back, I’m not forcing you to lie to me just because you feel obligated to. I just…I just felt like you deserved to know, before you left.”

Luke could feel the tears that started to form in his eyes. He ran to Han and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him in a way that meant much more than just a simple hug ever had. Luke’s tears fell onto Han’s shoulder, but neither of them cared, because in that moment nothing mattered to either except the other.

Eventually Luke let go of Han and the two stood in front of each other, their eyes were both red from crying. “I love you. God, I love you so much,” Luke sobbed as he latched back onto Han’s torso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> han likes sherlock (bbc) but luke wants han's attention

“Luke! Hurry up, Sherlock’s about to start!” Han yelled over his shoulder as he kept his eyes firmly set on the tv in front of him. He had a large bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap and his hand was resting on top of the warm popped kernels. From behind him he could hear Luke walking down the stairs and over toward the couch. The smaller of the two plopped down onto the far end of the couch and crossed his arms.

Han paid absolutely no attention to Luke as the New Year’s special began. For the first few minutes, Luke did a few subtle things, attempting to gain his boyfriend’s attention, but none seemed to quite do the trick. It infuriated him. How could some stupid show from the BBC entrance someone this much? Luke wasn’t sure about that, but what he was sure of was that he hated every damned minute of it.

Luke studied Han’s facial expression as they changed as the show progressed. He had to admit, it was rather nice to see his boyfriend that happy and content for once rather than stressed and tired like he was most of the time.

He got up from the couch and walked to their shared bedroom. He had to think of something that he could do to make Han interested in him rather than Benedict Cumberbatch – which is a task in and of itself. He raked his mind for ideas. He could just open up about his feelings towards the show and actually communicate like most couples should do, or, he could not do that. Yeah, he decided, that sounded like an awful idea.

Eventually an idea that seemed plausible enough came to him. He would pout until he got his way, because that would most definitely work in his favor.  
He sat himself down on their king sized bed and covered himself in their huge comforter. He pouted his lips and huffed. It was going to be a long while; that was a thought he completely forgot about. The idea of time had always seemed to slip his mind.

He slipped off to sleep without another thought. He woke up to Han as he shook his shoulder. “Babe, wake up.” Luke groaned and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. “You can’t sleep all night sitting up, you’ll have a crank in your neck all day tomorrow. Come on, lie down with me.” Han lied down on the other side of the bed, and extended his arm out, leaving plenty enough room for Luke to wiggle himself underneath his arm and into his warm chest.

 

The next morning, Luke woke up and looked around the room. The other side of the bed was empty and he sighed; it looked like Han had already gotten up for the day. The clock on the bedside table read eight in the morning and Luke groaned; he rarely ever got up this early. If he wanted his plan to work, though, he would have to actually get up and out of bed, which sounded like the worse thing in the world, especially since he was cuddled up and warm underneath the blanket.

With a huff and a bit of a firm talking with himself, he threw the blanket off his tired body and stretched his arms above his head. He stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. His bare feet echoed off the wooden floors as he made his way to the kitchen. Han was standing over the stove, attempting to turn it on. “Do you even know how the stovetop works?” Luke chuckled. Han looked at him and smiled.

“Not really. Care to show me, kid?”

Luke took the opportunity to be as annoying as possible. “Why don’t you ask Sherlock Holmes since you seem to be to entranced with him.” Han straightened his back up and turned to face the shorter boy.

“What’s this about?”

Luke placed one hand on his hip. “Well, all you seem to do lately is watch Sherlock and cry to me about what happens.” Han’s normally docile face turned to one with a bit more concern laced in it.

“Are you jealous of a fictional character?” Han all but giggled as he said it.

“Of course not, I’m jealous of the fact that apparently Benedict Cumberbatch’s face is nicer to look at than mine.”

Han and Luke both cracked smiles. Han walked toward Luke and placed his hands on each side of his face

“You know you’re the only one I love right? He may be pretty but he’ll never be as gorgeous as you are, babe.” Han placed a gentle kiss on Luke’s forehead. Luke blushed and looked up at Han through his eyelashes.

“I love you so much, you twit,” Luke said.

“I love you too, kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you just steal a dog?”

“It wasn’t happy.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just steal a dog, kid. It belongs to someone,” Han scolded him.

“But they left the poor little guy by the side of the road, I’m fairly certain they didn’t want him anymore. And besides, you’ve always said we needed a pet,” Luke stated as he pet the dog lovingly. The dog was a rust red color and every time it looked at Luke, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I meant like a hamster or a goldfish or something easy like that. Where are we even going to keep it?” Han asked.

“Our bed is pretty big…”

“No!”

“Please?” Luke pouted.

Han looked at his blue eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

They decided to keep him and they named him rebel.

(Han wouldn’t admit it, but he really loved that damned dog.)


	4. Chapter 4

Luke smiles and spins in the office chair so he’s facing Han. “Are you jealous?”

Han scoffs and crosses his arms. “No.” He shifts uncomfortably. “Not in the slightest.”

Luke raises an eyebrow. “That didn’t sound too convincing.” Luke looks Han up and down and starts to feel a bit bad. He has been spending a bit too much time at the office working. He had to admit that it did look a bit sketchy. “I’m not cheating on you.”

“I never said you were, kid.” Luke sighs and stands up from his chair and walks over to Han. He props himself up on his toes and places a quick peck on Han’s cheek.

“I could never find someone as annoying hot as you,” Luke promises.

Han smirks. “Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

Han flips off the tv and tries not to move his right arm as he does so, because Luke is lying half asleep half-awake in his arm and he just can’t justify waking him up. Han looks down at him and smiles to himself at the adorable boy lying beside him. How did he ever get lucky enough to have this beautiful human in his life?

Luke opens his eyes a bit and looks up at Han’s face. “Erm, sorry for falling asleep, I just got a little tired, is all.”

“It’s fine, kid. I guess any normal person would be tired after watching all three of the Back to the Future movies,” Han says.

“Well now that I’m up, can we cuddle?” Luke asks, blinking his eyelashes slowly.

“Of course,” Han replies as he adjusts his arm so that Luke could get even closer into his arms. Luke’s back was pressing against Han’s chest and the only sound in the room was the steady stream of breaths coming from their mouths. Han presses his face into Luke’s hair and sighs.

“I love you.”

Luke couldn’t see it, but Han smiles before he replies. “I know.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Luke, I have, um,” Han stutters while walking toward the couch.. “I have something to tell you.” Luke looks up at him and furrows his eyebrows. Han sits down on the opposite end of the couch and crosses his arms.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

Han sighs. “Well, kinda. I just, I want to tell you something.”

“What’s up, babe?” Luke asks, scooting closer to Han.

“I think I killed the dog.”

“You what?” Luke asks, whipping his head around to face Han.

“I let him outside to go to the bathroom and he didn’t come back in. So I went outside and he had his head stuck in the fence. He wasn’t moving.”

“Oh my god,” Luke replies as he stands up and runs toward the back door. Han rushes after him and stops dead in his tracks behind Luke. Luke opens the door and Rebel comes running inside, his tail wagging and his face in the shape of a smile.

“You said he was dead!” Luke screams.

“I thought he was! He wasn’t moving!” Han replies. Luke crouches down onto his knees and pets Rebel on the head.

“This is the last time you are doing anything with the dog.”


	7. Chapter 7

Han thought he was being extremely obvious in his flirtatious ways, but apparently he was wrong. Luke had to have realize by now that Han had some type of feelings for him. It was impossible that the younger boy hadn’t seen it.

“Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just excited to see me?” Han asked with a smirk as he sat down next to Luke at lunch. Luke furrowed his eyebrows at him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“It’s just my phone.” Han sighed internally. He wanted to cry; what would it take for Luke to realize he liked him.

The next day, Han tried to be a bit more obvious with his flirting.

“So kid, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

Luke rolled his eyes and turned to look at Han. “Why do you keep saying those stupid pickup lines to me every time you see me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m flirting with you,” Han said, laying his head in his hands in defeat.

“Oh.” A beat of silence passed. “Oh.”


	8. Chapter 8

Luke sighed and laid his head down on Han’s lap. The couple had spent the entirety of their Sunday afternoon together on the couch, mindlessly watching one movie after another. Han ran his hand through Luke’s hair and smiled down at him. Luke furrowed his brow and hummed.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Han asked.

“I just had a really weird thought,” Luke replied as he tilted his head to look up at Han.

“What was it?”

“What do you think dolphins dream about?” Han gave him a look as if to say ‘what the actual fuck?’ “What? It was a legitimate question. Seriously, what do you think they dream about?”

“Babe, are these really the questions you’re asking?”

Luke huffed and crossed his arms as he looked at the ceiling. “I just wanted to know what you thought, God.” Luke rolled his eyes.

Han chuckled. “Well, I’d think they’d dream about catching all the fish they could ever dream of, what do you think?”

“I think that dolphins don’t fucking dream, you idiot.”


	9. Chapter 9

Luke sighed. “Telling you was a mistake, I should I have known you would overreact.”

Han’s mouth dropped open. “I am not overreacting, this is a perfectly normal reaction. Someone said they wanted you dead!”

“It was some random person on the Internet! Who cares? Besides, you threatened to kill them too, which is never the right thing to do.”

“Violence isn’t the answer, but it is one of them,” Han replied as he wrapped his arms around Luke’s shoulders, pressing his face into Luke’s neck.

“I’m not dying anytime soon,” Luke reassured him.

“Good.” Han took a deep breath. “You smell really good,” he mumbled.

Luke grinned. “Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome, kid.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke wears a cape apparently

Luke didn’t know why he liked it, he just did. Han thought it was cute, and that was enough for him, really. The way the fabric looked as it flew behind him as he ran made him feel like a kid again.

“Does this make me look fat?” Luke asked as he examined the cape in the mirror. He turned to look at Han and he only sighed and rolled his eyes.

“You’re not fat, Luke.”

“I know, but are you sure?”

“Kid, shut up.”

Luke crossed his arms and spun, whirring his cape behind him. “Shut up is a mean word.”

“It’s actually two words-” Luke placed his hand quickly over Han’s mouth.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who leaves little notes in the other’s one lunch? (Bonus: what does it usually say?)

Han had been working as a high school teacher; the days were exhausting, not to mention the countless nights he would stay up late just to grade homework. It was draining work, but the payoff was well worth it. When he could see his students finally understand just how awful the Great Depression had been he felt a ping of glee. 

Most nights he only got to spend an hour or less with Luke before he was back to grading or doing other paperwork. This took a bigger toll on Luke, as you would imagine. When Han had first started teaching, things were a lot easier. But steadily, Han found himself swamped with more and more papers to grade as the days turned to weeks and he realized that this was a lot bigger of an undertaking than he had ever imagined. 

 

Luke wondered if he had done something wrong to make Han avoid him most nights. The only time they really got to spend with each other nowadays was on the weekends and occasionally dinners during the week. At first, Luke liked the alone time, but now he felt like maybe Han was over-working himself day in and day out. He had to do something to lessen the stress in his day. He spent a good portion of his night pondering the idea and was finally able to come up with an idea. It was adorably perfect.

 

The next morning, Han grabbed his sack lunch from the counter in the kitchen where Luke was putting away a jar of peanut butter. He gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door before Luke could get another word in. It wasn’t that Han wasn’t appreciative of Luke preparing him a lunch, but more that he was in a perpetual rush. 

It wasn’t until his lunch break that Han found the note. He smiled as he read the words that were written on the small piece of paper.

Have a nice day baby! Can’t wait until you’re home! - Luke

How had he ever gotten lucky enough to date a boy as sweet as Luke was? It still made him wonder. He tucked the paper into his pants pocket and ate his lunch.

(And if he had a smile on his face for the rest of the day, well, then Luke did exactly what he had set out to do.)


	12. fake relationship au

“So, like, I was wondering if you were free on Sunday,” Luke asked into the phone.

“Uh, yeah I am. Why?”

Luke sighed. “Well, I may’ve told Leia that I’m dating someone and now her and my stepparents want to meet you. So, will you do it?”

There was an awkward beat of silence. “I’m gonna be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had, kid.”

Luke smiled. “Are you serious? You’ll do it?”

“Hell yeah. Free food and I get to pretend to be dating a cute guy? How could I say no?”

“Oh my god, you have no idea how much I love you right now. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, kid. See you Sunday.”

So, Sunday was finally upon them, and Luke had agreed to pick Han up at six so that they could have some time to go over a few things before he met Luke’s family.

Luke had told Han over text that he should dress nice, but damn. Luke forgot how gorgeous Han was already, so him dressed up was even that much hotter. Han was wearing a normal maroon button up shirt with nice dress pants. Luke was wearing something similar but wow did he feel underdressed.

“How do I look? I need to make a good impression on my fake-mom-and-dad-in-law,” Han asked as he got into the passenger seat.

Luke was mesmerized. “You look great. Yeah, great.”

“Awesome, I was worried. I don’t dress up too often.”

You should, Luke thought, because you look fucking amazing.

 

They eventually pulled into the driveway of Luke’s stepparent’s house and Han sighed. “This is it.”

“It’s good you’re nervous, most people are when their parents and partner first meet. This is good.”

Han chuckled and got out of the car and Luke followed after him.

Leia was the one to open the door. She was wearing some band t-shirt and her hair was in a messy bun. It was definitely not what Luke and Han were expecting. “Oh you were serious about the boyfriend thing,” Leia stated.

“Uh, yeah,” Luke replied.

“Oh, then come in. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen. Mom made meatloaf.” Luke walked inside first with Han close behind him.

“Mom? Luke is here with his boyfriend! Dad, I owe you twenty bucks!” Leia called out.

Luke glared at her, but ceased when his mother came out of the kitchen. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged Han then Luke. “Oh it’s so nice to meet you. We all thought Luke would never find someone,” she said. Luke groaned.

“Mom.”

“Sorry, sorry, my bad. Anyways, supper’s ready, so you two can go sit down in the dining room and I’ll get everything served up.”

“Thank you so much for having us, Mrs…” he trailed off.

“Oh just call me Sarah, sweetie.” Han smiled at Luke and they both walked into the dining room.

All through dinner, Leia couldn’t help but keep an eye on the two boys. “Is there something wrong?” Luke asked her.

“I just can’t believe you actually have a boyfriend.”

“Oh don’t listen to her, she’s just mad that she was wrong, and that now she owes me twenty bucks.”

“Leia, Charles, please, not in front of Luke and his guest.” Sarah turned toward the two boys. “Han, Luke has hardly told us anything about you. How did the two of you meet?” Both of the boys’ eyes widened in horror. They had forgotten to make up how they met.

“Uh,” Luke started.

Leia grinned. “Ha, I told you he wasn’t dating anyone! He doesn’t even know how they met! I bet Han’s just one of his friends!”

“Uhhhhhh…”


	13. knocking on the wrong door au

Apartment 26. 26 . Luke repeated the number over and over in his head as he climbed up the stairs of the apartment building. One of his least favorite things about living in the city is the lack of elevators in most apartment buildings. It was an annoyance that he’d much rather not deal with. And yet here he is, searching for the apartment of some friend of Leia’s that she had left her favorite jacket in.

God, he was such a good brother. He amazed himself. He finally reached the right floor and stepped out into the long hallway. He walked down, searching for the correct number. Ah, his eye caught the correct numbers and he stopped in his tracks. He sighed. God this was going to be awkward, he could just feel it. He raised his fist up to knock when a voice echoed though the hall.

“I think you’ve got the wrong apartment, kid. Dude who lives there is like sixty and he has a dog that could eat you alive.” Luke turned toward the voice and was startled by how, well, how attractive the man was.

“Oh. Yeah, I don’t really know where I’m supposed to go, I’m getting something for my sister.”

A look of understanding crossed the man’s face. “So you must be Luke.”

“Uh, yeah. I guess you’re the friend that Leia was talking about?”

He chuckled. “Yeah, kid. I’m Han. I’m in apartment 28,” Han stated as he walked past Luke and toward the correct door.

“I must’ve heard her wrong or something,” Luke replied as he followed Han into the apartment.

“She probably gave you the wrong one on purpose,” Han said as he grabbed a black jacket off the hook by the door. He handed it to Luke and smiled. Luke blushed and grabbed the jacket.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Well, I better get going and get out of your hai-“

“She didn’t say you were cute,” Han commented.

“Excuse me?” Luke asked quietly.

“She said she was sending her nerdy brother to come and get her coat. She forgot to mention that you’re the much better looking twin.” And well, if Luke decided to stay a little longer, then no one really had to know.


	14. lab partners au

Han chuckled. “How hard could this possibly be?”

Luke glared at him as he wiped the droplets of water off his pants. “In the past two minutes you’ve managed to spill all of our water onto my lap, piss of my favorite teacher, and trip on your own two feet. Do you really think this is going well?” Luke asked.

Han rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about the water thing, it was an accident. I swear.”

Luke sighed and forced a smile. “It’s fine, just turn on the burner and I’ll pour the water into the soda can.” Han seemed to find his task easy, especially since it only took him 30 seconds – 25 seconds of it went towards finding the dial that turned the damn thing on. Luke used that time to walk to the water faucet at the back of the room with a glass beaker and filled it with cold water.

Luke walked back to his and Han’s table and sat down. “So what’s the point of this anyway?”

“Well, we put some water in the can,” Luke slowly poured water into said can, “and then we put it onto the burner.” He gestured for Han to do so and he watched nervously as Han lifted the can and quickly placed it onto the burner.

“Now what?”

“Now it has to boil.” It was only the first day of school and Luke was already fed up with Han, his lab partner. He’d have asked the teacher to change partners, but she had already told him that he needed a challenge. Challenge his ass, she just didn’t want Han to burn the school down and she decided that Luke would be a good babysitter for fifty minutes.

Han propped his head up on his hand and leaned against the table. He looked at Luke through his eyelashes and sighed. “How long is this supposed to take?”

Luke was done with him at this point. He had wanted to be paired up with a girl in his class named Amanda. At least she wasn’t oblivious to the world around her.

“A few minutes.”

A few seconds of silence between the two passed. “You’re smart and cute. It’s not fair.” Luke raised his eyebrows at Han and scoffed.

“And?”

Han sat up and crossed his arms. “I’m an idiot when it comes to this type of thing.” Well at least he was self-aware. And okay, yeah, maybe he was cute, but that didn’t have to mean anything.

Eventually steam began to rise out of the top of the can and Luke leaned over it to check if the water had begun to boil. It had, so he turned off the burner and sat back down.

“Okay, take those tongs and pick up the can.” Han did. “Now drop it into the beaker of water.” Han watched in awe as the can crinkled up into a much smaller version of itself.

“That. Was. Awesome.”

“That, was one of the easiest labs we’re going to do this year.”

“Then I guess we’re going to have a lot of fun together, huh?” Luke sighed.


	15. what's the first thing that changes when they realize that they have feelings for each other?

It took Luke a full month to realize that Han was being a bit more than nice. The countless compliments and subtle touches he had previously chalked up to them just being close friends, but in reality, as he looked back on them, he realized how stupid he had been. Of course Luke had feelings for Han. How could he not? Han was the best person he’d ever had the privilege to meet. He was his closest friend, however, which made things a bit more difficult.

“Luke, I made dinner!” Han called out into the apartment as he set down a pan fresh out of the oven. Luke walked into the kitchen a moment later, a smile on his face. “What’s got you so happy, kid?”

Luke shrugged. “Nothing.” He totally hadn’t just had a pep talk with himself before he had come into the room. No, definitely not. And it definitely wasn’t about how much he wanted to finally ask Han out. Nope. “Just thought of something.”

Han didn’t question him, instead he just helped himself to some of the lasagna he had so proudly made. (Without any help, mind you. He was learning.) Luke got himself a plate as well and followed Han over to their small table that sat in the corner of the room. Han couldn’t help but glance at Luke’s face as they both sat down. “So…” Han trailed off as he did his best to start a bit of conversation. “How was your day?” Well that wasn’t awkward at all.

“Good. Leia called and I got to talk to her for an hour or two. She told me to tell you hi. Anyways, she said-” Han lost his focus as his eyes raked over Luke’s face. The way his mouth moved when he talked. The way his lips curled upwards when he got to talking about something that made him happy. God, Han was a goner at this point. Luke realized mid sentence that Han’s eyes were staring intently at his face. Luke blushed and looked down at his lap.

“Sorry,” Han apologized sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” Luke’s cheeks were still tinted pink.

After that night they never really sat down and talked about their feelings they both obviously had for each other. Instead, Luke wore pants that were a bit tighter than normal. And well, if Han stared a bit too long at him, then well, no one really has to know.


	16. who sings their child back to sleep?

Luke rolled over in bed and huffed when Han’s warm body wasn’t there. Oh, wait. The baby. He was probably checking up on Jacob. Luke smiled and sat up in bed. After all, it was his turn to take care of Jacob, Han had checked up on him the last time he began to cry. Luke walked sluggishly out of their bedroom and down the hallway towards the nursery.

As he approached the door, he could hear a faint voice singing. He tiptoed closer to the door and opened it slowly as to not disturb Han’s singing. He peaked his head inside and he grinned as widely as he could. Han was swaying back and forth with Jacob’s small body on his chest as he sang him softly back to sleep. Han finished the song and treaded slowly across the room to the crib. “Good night little man,” he said with a soft smile.

Han turned to go back to bed and he finally saw Luke standing in the doorway. Han walked toward him and smiled sheepishly. “How long have you been standing there?”

Luke closed the gap between the two and he got on his tiptoes and placed a quick peck on Han’s cheek. “Doesn’t matter. That was adorable.”

“Not as adorable as you are, babe.”


	17. who needs more assurance?

They’d been dating for two years at this point. Those few years had felt like decades when Luke looked back at the time that had passed. Sometimes he wondered how he ever got so lucky to have someone as supportive and wonderful as Han was.

Luke was sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv when Han got home from work. He hung up his coat on the rack next to the door and walked into the living room. He noticed that Luke had a less than enthused expression on his face. “What’s wrong, kid?” He asked as he sat down next to the smaller boy.

“It’s,” Luke said, “it’s nothing.” He looked down at his lap. Han scooted closer to Luke and wrapped his arm around Luke’s shoulders.

“Something’s obviously bothering you,” Han stated as he rubbed soothing circles into Luke’s arm.

“I just,” Luke sighed, “I don’t feel like I deserve you.” Han gasped.

“Babe, I love you, you know that,” Han replied.

Luke turned to look at Han’s face. “I know you do, but you’re such a good person. You’re nice, funny, so many different things that make you perfect. And look at me. I’m just some kid who hasn’t done anything with his life.”

“Don’t say that about yourself. You’re in college, that’s more than I can say! You’ve got all these incredible talents that I couldn’t even attempt. You’re the best cook I’ve ever met, and you’re mine. I love you Luke. I love you for you. To me, you’re as close to perfection as a person could get.”

Luke blushed at the kind words and looked down at his lap again. Han placed his hand under Luke’s chin and turned his head upwards to face him. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips and smiled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	18. who initiates kisses?

The first time it happens, Luke starts it. He has a moment of ‘fuck it’ and leans into Han and it just kind of happens. Han is shocked at first, obviously, but he reacts only a few seconds later. Luke is grateful to say the least.

Since history tends to repeat itself, Luke of course initiates it every other time after that. Most of the time it’s because he’s just so needy. All he wants in the world at that point is Han’s lips on his. And that’s how it usually goes. It doesn’t matter where they are. If Luke wants a kiss, he’ll damn well get one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and leia talk about how cute han is to each other

Luke and Leia are sprawled out on the living room floor of the apartment that Han and Luke share when Luke realizes how cute Han really is.

“You know who’s absolutely adorable?” Luke asks dreamily.

“Han?” Leia suggests, turning her head to look at her brother.

“Exactly. Like have you seen his hair? It’s so fluffy and soft…”

Leia giggles. “Don’t even get me started on his hair, it’s heavenly. And the way he blushes when you give him a compliment,” Leia sighs lightly, “goodness gracious.”

Luke laughs and sits up. “I don’t even think he realizes how cute some of the stuff he does is. Just the other day he was trying to hang up a picture of the two of us on the wall and he kept huffing and pouting because he couldn’t get it just right. It was possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You should have seen him last week when I was helping him get ready for your date. He was so worried about not looking nice enough for you. It was so precious, it was like he was a little puppy.”

Han clears his throat from the couch where he was sitting and listening to his friends gush about him. “You guys done yet?”

Luke and Leia both turn their heads to look at him.

“You see what I mean? Doesn’t even have to try and he’s adorable. It’s so unfair,” Luke says to Leia.

“Kid, you should look in the mirror, you’re the real model here,” Han states.

There’s a brief second of silence. “You two are unbearable.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skysolo prompt: It's Han and Luke's anniversary and Han said he'll make the dinner and messes it up, he feels so bad and Luke is comforting him saying he did his best

There was one thing that a lot of people didn’t know about Han Solo; he was a huge romantic. He loved the idea of extravagant dinners made for a special someone or giving the one he loved a dozen roses just because. This mentality was also one of his downfalls. You see, Han was never the best of chefs. He tried his little heart out, but things just never went the way he intended.

It was his and Luke’s two-year anniversary; which is a huge deal. Han convinced Leia to help him get Luke out of the house long enough for him to prepare a huge meal in celebration. He knew that Luke loved chicken, so he figured that would be a good place to start. Well, sadly Han wasn’t quite experienced in the art of cooking in general, so the chicken ended up burnt, and the smoke alarms went off.

Well, he thought, I can fix this. He had bought a bottle of wine (not the five dollar kind either, this shit was expensive. Imported.) As he was moving it over to the dining room table, he tripped over his own feet and the bottle went flying. It ended up scattering broken glass and red wine all over the wooden floor and the rug that was situated nearby.

It was only a moment later that the front door opened and Luke walked inside. He wandered into the dining room after hearing quiet cursing emanating from that direction. What he found shattered his heart. Han was on his knees, a rag in hand, scrubbing at a rug, tears flowing from his eyes. Just as Luke was about to speak, Han looked up at him.

“No, no, no, you’re not supposed to be home until seven,” Han swore as he continued to scrub at the rug.

Luke walked over toward him and lowered himself down to the floor. “Babe, it’s a few minutes past seven.” Han dropped the rag and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Oh Han, don’t cry,” Luke embraced him in a hug and began rubbing circles into his back.

“No, I messed everything up. I burnt the food, spilled wine all over the place. This was supposed to me nice and romantic,” Han said. Luke pulled away from Han and studied his face. He wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and smiled.

“I’m sure you did the best you could, babe. Don’t feel bad about burning the food, you know I can’t cook either.”

Han sniffled. “So you’re not upset that I ruined our anniversary?”

Luke gasped. “Oh you didn’t mess our anniversary up. It’s not about fancy dinner or anything like that. It’s just about us spending time together. I don’t need any of that, I just need you.”

Luke helped Han clean up the mess and when they were finished Han had calmed down and they were both sitting together on the couch. Newsies – one of their favorite movies – was playing in the background. “Do you want to order a pizza?” Luke asked as he looked over at Han.

“Can it be pepperoni?” Han questioned.

“Of course.”


	21. trying to buy a new couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr: silencedgays

Luke pointed out a beige colored couch. “How about this one? It looks comfortable and it’s not too expensive.” He turned to look at Han for his opinion but the taller man wasn’t there. Luke sighed. “Han? Where are you, I want to know what you think of this one.”

A head of brown hair popped up over the back of a couch not too far away from where Luke was standing. “What?”

“Were you sleeping?” Han rubbed at his eyes and scoffed. 

“No, definitely not.” Han stood up and walked toward Luke. Luke gave him a look and Han caved. “Okay maybe I was, but in my defense, I wanted to see how nice it was to sleep on.”   
He yawned. “And I’d say it was pretty nice.”

Luke chuckled and thumped him on the arm. “Come on, I want to get one today. I’m tired of sitting on the floor to watch tv.”

“I don’t know, kid. I don’t think it’s that bad of a set up. And besides, why don’t we get a used couch? It’ll be a lot cheaper,” Han suggested.

“But it’s our first apartment, I kind of wanted it to be new.”

Han hummed. “Well, do you like this one?” he gestured at the beige couch.

“Yeah, and, I’m pretty sure it’ll fit where I want to put it.” Han looked at the price tag. Wasn’t nearly as bad as he had thought.

“I think we should have a test-sit on it. You know, to make sure you really like it.” Luke smiled up at Han and they both sat down. Luke leaned his head on Han’s shoulder and let out a breath. Han looked over at him and smiled in contentment. “You like it?”

“Yeah. It’s perfect.”


	22. i love yous whispered in the dark

Han had been away for work for two weeks, and Luke had missed him a lot more than he thought he was going to. So, the day he came back was one that Luke had been waiting for. Luke picked him up from the airport, and had a lot of difficulty keeping his eyes on the road instead of on Han. God, he was acting like he hadn’t seen him in years. It had only ben two weeks.

It was eight at night when they arrived back home together. The winter air was cold against their faces when they walked from the car to their apartment building, and both were happy to be home. And together.

It was dark outside already at this point, and Han was exhausted. “Babe, I’m tired as hell, I’m gonna head to bed,” Han said after they had both taken off their coats inside their apartment.

“I have to finish a few things up for work but I’ll be in there soon.” Han kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him tiredly. He walked to their bedroom and stripped down to just his boxers and sighed in relief when he climbed into the familiar sheets.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but Luke eventually slipped into bed and cuddled into Han’s chest. “Hey kid?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Han whispered into his hair.

Luke blushed and buried his head a little deeper into Han’s chest. “I love you too. So much,” he mumbled.


	23. couch cuddles

Han rested his head on Luke’s lap and grinned up at him. “Guess what?”

Luke looked down at his boyfriend and chuckled. “What?”

“You have a really cute nose.” Before Luke could even react to the compliment, Han reached up and bopped his nose. Luke’s cheeks turned pink as he blushed. “You also look really cute when you blush,” Han added.

“Not everything about me has to be cute, babe,” Luke responded.

“Well, everything about you is cute. You can’t help it. Just like I can’t help that Leia thinks I’m crazy and that I’m going to lead you to a life of crime.”

“She doesn’t think that-”

“Just ‘cause she’s right about me being crazy doesn’t mean that she needs to go around telling people,” Han rambled on. Luke scoffed at Han’s remark.

“Don’t laugh! I’m losing my street cred! Next thing you know Chewie will think that he can start making jokes about me. I have to keep my alpha status, babe.”

Luke played with a few strands of Han’s hair as the latter pouted his lip. “Sounds like a real struggle you have there, H.”

“It is!” Han thought for a few beats. “One that can only be solved by a kiss from a certain someone,” he dragged out.

Luke leaned down and gave Han a kiss on the forehead. “That’s all you’re getting,” Luke stated.

Han smiled, pleased with himself. “I’m okay with that.”


End file.
